


乐园的你

by Lilimarine



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilimarine/pseuds/Lilimarine
Summary: *旧文重写
Relationships: Laurence/Ludwig (Bloodborne)
Kudos: 4





	乐园的你

善良的猎人，你有没有见过月光，那么细微、飘忽不定。我从未想知道那到底是什么，是啊，我从未。闭上眼睛的时候会感到眼皮下闪着小小的光斑，体内存在的一切都颤抖着向它们的舞蹈奔去，如同临近神那样让我浑身颤抖。我试图用这样的比喻向劳伦斯描述月光给我带来的感受，他听完如我所说的那样闭上了眼睛。多奇怪啊，月光直接映在了脑子里，那太私密，太难以捉摸了。一个任性、不忠的恋人，劳伦斯说，看来她非常中意你而对我不屑一顾，恐怕你得自己转译她了。房间里放着一台符文工具，劳伦斯的眼球挂坠放在旁边，看着它让我不安。我对学院的做派并不习惯，他们高如至上者的好奇心。于是我向他坦诚自己从没有转译符文的经验，请求他从教会里为我找个帮手。劳伦斯那天的袍子是鸽灰色，宽大的衣袖下露出一截细长苍白的手指。他握住了我的手。月光亮如白昼，他的脸一片模糊。如果你不介意的话，我愿意做那个帮手，你的月光愿意向我敞开吗？

那是我成为第一猎人，教会第一猎人之后的事。教会庇护了所有猎人，为他们提供一切需要的工具，还有血，血几乎供不应求，昨夜被野兽撕碎的猎人第二天就能回到工场向你抱怨武器。一切被血溶解，一切就会重生。劳伦斯用一种现在还在我耳中回响的动人口才布道，为了使猎人、圣职和信徒记住领受启蒙的美妙绝伦，他说出了那些星星的数目，并叫出了它们的名字，他总是轻而易举地就做到让听众心里充满了对永福和至高智慧的渴望，因为神垂听了我们的呼求，神迹般的治愈能力使猎人们超越了人的极限，比起在迷宫里的时候，现在猎人们更有机会看到明天的曙光，返回大教堂看见他们的主教。劳伦斯在狩猎之夜总是彻夜祈祷，直到宣告猎人回归的钟声响起，祭坛上蜡烛的眼泪流干，月亮合上眼睛为止。血的味道混进了香雾，熏香为了遮掩血气烧了一整夜。劳伦斯衣裳垂下，遮满圣堂，天才刚亮。我珍贵的圣剑啊，你对今夜满意吗，你若要问就可以问，再来吧。他令人神魂颠倒，好像整晚欢爱后似的容光焕发。我看着他的嘴唇，把一切都忘了，甚至忘了他正等待我从他那儿取走祝福的吻。他爱着每个猎人，当然也爱我。我吻了好一会儿，却尝不出更多了。没什么可担心的，劳伦斯会在每个狩猎前夜向猎人们献上亲吻，没什么可担心的，没有比这更彻底的献身了，万千思绪都被他掀起，虔心而暖意。他这么做，为的是纪念我，我应该照他说的如此去行，因为我凭着他的血与他立了约，我们必须尽其所能满足对方，坦然接受对方的奉献，并且沉浸在充满预感的波涛中。

我珍贵的圣剑，你值得我更好的回报。他用嘴封住了我的口，那张温暖的、被祝福的嘴埋在我的腿间。我最狂野的幻想里也不会出现这样的劳伦斯，他用嘴唇回报我，心却远离我。我珍贵的圣剑，我亲爱的教会猎人，我光辉的第一猎人。我就在这里，主教阁下，您再多留一会吧。我从没有大胆问过劳伦斯，温存之后也从没能在他眼里找到一点动摇。种下去的是耻辱，长出来的却是光荣，我一直以来都是这样行的。劳伦斯的笑意，祭坛前的亲吻，他轻声细语的布道。获得内在洞见的首要条件是无所畏惧，当我们害怕可能展示出来的真相时，便如同带上了眼罩，将会视而不见，路德维希，但愿你能明白我多么不希望见到你被蒙蔽，行走在月光中却仿佛在最深的黑夜，你必须把她转译出来，既然她只青睐你一个。我不知道为什么劳伦斯选择了女性代称，或许我该问他的，我该问却从来没问出口的忧虑太多了。古神祗的非人话语——如果我能说那些是话语的话——通常对我们没有任何意图，一颗没有意图的心才不会置于真实之上。我被他的语调迷惑了，忘了我本没想要去追寻那道月光到底是什么。他在拜尔金沃斯的时候，也是这样在演讲厅和其他学生分享自己的观点的吗。我几乎要嫉妒杰尔曼了，就像熄灯礼拜上十五只蜡烛被劳伦斯吹灭的时候，蜡烛的火光在他脸上颤动，熄灭。卧室里的小灯，劳伦斯白皙的手，一段甜蜜的回忆。真是罪恶。我忍不住斥责自己。这时候如果回头，杰尔曼的眼里绝对闪着嫉妒的火花。第一猎人，没有前缀，每当劳伦斯说起我们光辉的第一猎人，我始终不能确定他在说谁。第一猎人也迷恋这一刻的劳伦斯，不情愿地与猎人们共享。我嫉妒他拥有劳伦斯的过去，那个我无缘一见的拜尔金沃斯学生，他则愤恨必须容忍我占去一点现在的劳伦斯。在亚楠没人会考虑红色裤子作为时尚参考，不需要任何介绍，这是第一猎人，劳伦斯从不在他面前斟字酌句，而杰尔曼和我不会原谅彼此。唯有罪人才能够宽大仁慈，清白者是不原谅人的，劳伦斯说，清白和罪恶并不等同于善良和邪恶，事实上，往往是相反的。年轻又不幸的人啊，那时我还不知道这个仍在亚楠的早晨祈祷的，瞬间就揪住我的心的主教将会带给我什么，所以那天晚上他握住我的手提议说愿意帮我转译月光时，我把他的一只手举起，按在我的嘴唇上，默默地亲了很久。一时间除了我们彼此的呼吸声，听不到其他的声音，伴着深深的，渴求许久的颤意。我目不转睛地瞧着他，用我的眼睛使他的眼睛也燃烧起来，我的视线从脸上移到他的脖子和双肩，抚爱着他的身姿。

现在吗。月光的低语以莫大的强力向我袭来，推着我问出了口，它们任性妄为的好意比赤裸的恶更教人恼火，虽然劳伦斯说他们没有意图，可能是我的眼界还理解不了它们。你的月光今晚愿意对我敞开吗？当然，主教阁下。那么，来吧。他的手从我的手中抽出，起身的动作使烛光颤动了一下，我的心也跟着颤动。我无数次看着他和杰尔曼走过这条通往旧工场的路，在新的教会工场之下显得安静，沉寂，就像一块停止的钟表，可我知道在这里疯长出的爱情仍如时间一样飞快地往前跑。两个人的眼神一搭一对，劳伦斯很快垂下了眼睛，头发别在耳后，杰尔曼又把他拉过去。亲爱的劳伦斯。他唤着我永远说不出口的亲昵名字。而我永远称呼他主教阁下，祝愿他一天当中有天鹅绒包裹的鸢尾花、玫瑰花和长春花，我祝愿他每天都是如此。不，我想问他剥去了名声的我对他是否还有任何意义，可是月光黯淡，缩了回去。旧工场一如既往，屋内亮着小灯，祭坛上的蜡烛还没熄灭。多美好的夜晚。是的，主教阁下，像我们之前度过的无数夜晚，我不可能期望从您这儿得到更多了。杰尔曼不在，但在这间屋子里他无时不刻不陪在劳伦斯身旁。月亮垂下了眼睛。我看着他翻出了一件旧符文工具，样式和教会里的不同。我看见杰尔曼和他在研究大楼里用它把非人的低语转化为脑中的具象，我看见他们在亚楠的酒馆里输光所有的钱，跟醉汉一样在桌上跳舞，我看见他们走路回学院。年轻的魅力和激情啊，他们美丽又无所不能。我看见他对劳伦斯说特别想冲到街上，吹起小号拥抱路人，大喊我爱他。想象就像一记重拳打在我的肚子上，我不该再折磨自己了，这是我无法报复的伤害，劳伦斯和我的平衡不能得到重整，但平衡从未存在过，我做不到对这一切超然物外。它有些磨损了，劳伦斯说，但用起来更合手。是的，杰尔曼把他摸得太透了，从亲热时的敏感道吃饭的口味，他在劳伦斯的皮肤上尝到了爱恋的味道。我快要站立不住了，他的一派胡言让我变得神志不清，我已经感觉到我头脑里那可怕的迟钝和麻木，感觉到脚下的地面在摇摇晃晃。我问他到底怎样才能把那些捉摸不定的低语和光斑复现在脑海里。就像这样。他仰面吻住了我。就像这样贴上另一个人的嘴唇。温暖的呼吸喷在我脸上。嘴唇会分开，但吻会留下。

我该留出一整个心去安放劳伦斯的吻吗，让我能在任何一个地方拿出来去贴上我的嘴我的脸我的头发，作为他吻过我的见证，因为总是这样，他的温度、他的语气，他的存在，是如此真实，无法否认，感觉就像他看穿了我，仿佛我的幸福从古老而沉寂的圣堂外奔涌而来，容光焕发，还有如潮水一般的月光。好了，你的月光在等着你。劳伦斯把蜡烛放到祭坛左边，他喜欢光线从左边照过来，也习惯靠着床的左边睡，整个人抱着被子缩成一团。路德维希，让别人等着可太不体贴了。他的声音中没有一丝细微的裂缝可以容我进去。我抓住他的手，现在我们彼此足够靠近了，我的呼吸拨动了他的几缕头发，眼睛在他身上漫游着，用手把他的棕发别到耳后，他露出的太阳穴皮肤下面略带蓝色的血管弯曲处在轻轻跳动。我弯下身子，在他的嘴角轻轻吻了一下，但劳伦斯却侧过鼻子，深深地贴着我亲吻，并为我张开了嘴。这不合礼节，我知道的。我抓住他的肩膀，欲望逐渐占据了全身，当他呻吟并且不断用舌尖来迎合时，我从未如此满足。这是他给我的报偿，是我已经被拒绝了太久的款待。但为什么是现在，为什么在这里，这里，他和杰尔曼的地方？我的呼吸卡在喉咙里，不只是因为幻想成真：劳伦斯正把手伸进我的马裤，拉出已经挺立的阴茎，他仰起头看了我一会儿，眼睛隐藏在后面，像两个平滑的玻璃珠子反射出一点新月的光辉。我完全无法移开视线，那一刻我的眼中除了渴望别无他物，当他伸出湿滑的舌头舔过去时，我的左手紧紧抓住他，阴茎迅速变得更硬，克制不住地往他的脸挺动，右手几乎虔诚地抚摸他的头发。劳伦斯的手缠住了我的囊袋，嘴里的动作一刻也没有停下，从容不迫地吞得更深，直深到喉咙，脖子上一根血管都鼓了起来。我变成了一条长长的旗鱼，劳伦斯温暖的嘴像鱼线把我扯得死紧，随着他的舔舐和深入忽而跳出水面，忽而落下躲在海中，就这样上升、飞跃、落下又上升，直到他的嘴角淌下那些情色的液体，我已经被汗水浸透，面前只有劳伦斯那平静而熟悉的面容，我说不出我的心脏是在痛苦地收缩呢，还是因为幸福而得以舒张。狂喜后的脱力感，带着情欲的恐慌。为什么要在这里，为什么是现在。他松开我软下来的阴茎，脱下教袍铺在地毯上，然后躺了下去。那双布道时姿态如此优美的手，自缝隙中缓缓滑入，然后轻微地曲着膝盖慢慢抚摸赤裸的下体，那里跟女人的一样，半响轻淡地呻吟，辗转翻身，反复着，挣扎着，羞耻的声音随着他手指的每一次扭动而四散倾泻开，仅仅一个神情就能让我原先的疑虑和犹豫溃不成军。他在等着我。这个想法让我心醉神迷，我的手不受控制地在他的身躯上流连，绝望地想要感受到更多温暖的皮肤。他会一直等着我，就像等待队长回归的钟声响起。那时我举起首席猎人的徽章，听见钟声与黎明一同到来，一下两下，一下两下，一下两下，劳伦斯便从雕花地砖上直起身迎接猎人们，他从没有惧怕，他总是相信。我四级一跨地奔上楼梯，推开紧闭的大门，一切都被他的祈祷平息了。光荣的将来，我们的眼必见荣美，必见辽阔之地，我们的心必不再思想那惊吓的事，必不见那污秽可鄙的，我们要看见亚楠，我们守圣洁的城为神圣的居所，为不挪移的圣像，永不拔出，立柱一根也不折断，在那里，赐予血液使我们强壮，城内的居民必不说我病了，其中居住的人，罪孽都赦免了。那是我的罪吗？我是一尊倒下的雕像，砸死了许多人吗？劳伦斯的肩随着祈祷一起一伏，他像崭新的一天一样闪闪发光，带着极致的吸引力，胸前的金坠子上的金色光泽在苍白的脖子上来回闪过，那是我从没得到的含情脉脉的注视。我用拂晓第一瞬的光明来问候您，主教阁下！他听见了我的呼唤，起身走到我面前。路德维希，很高兴看到你平安无事。劳伦斯伸出一只手抚上我的脸颊，我不假思索地颤抖地靠在他的手上。他捧着我的脸，将自己带着温暖的脸颊凑向我的，让人立刻想亲吻他。

那时我亲吻了他，我得到了亲吻他的巨大幸福，往后我每次吻他时都像第一次那么惊讶，亲吻似乎永远不会失去它的魔力，嘴唇明确而单纯地相触。这一吻我一直都没有办法对任何人描述，压在心里已经经过了许许多多的年岁。有时候像那些掺了血的烈酒一样让我晕眩，有时候觉得像嘴里面的毒药一样，我对他的感情就在暗中，在不可言说、不知不觉和我理解不了的地方萌芽，善良的猎人，直到现在告诉你的时候，我才真正感觉到一点安慰。但愿你知道，以人去爱人，是多么艰难的一件事，即使爱能使我们和神处于平等的地位。爱欲到处存在，无处不在，它像你我呼吸的空气一样不可或缺，它不是限定在，或者固定在某一个地方的，因此我们称它为兽欲，然而当它固定在某一个人和某一张脸上时，我们谈起来就称作爱了。那一刻我明白了不管劳伦斯对我有什么感觉，都绝不是漠不关心，他的意思是让我全心全意地爱他吗？那并不意味着什么，就像现在我下定决心毫不犹豫地吸着他柔软伸出的舌头，俯下身去亲吻他的大腿，几乎舍不得离开他光裸的身体，一直吻到腿根，除了他的皮肤在我的嘴唇下微微发热之外留不下任何东西，但那一点温度是夺走我理智的幻影，仅仅在我吻着他的时候才存在。存在于旧工场的事物从来都是另一个意思，这里的蜡烛从未熄灭，屋里门窗大开，地板闪闪发光，幻影欢笑如初，一本本打开的书仍然摊在木桌和地上，仿佛下一秒就会有双手来翻动它们。业已抛到身后的那些年月还在将来，一去不返的时光都在这里停滞。劳伦斯拉过我的手，中断了这个胡思乱想的吻，他把两根手指放进嘴里，吮吸着，唾液活色生香地滑下手腕，再握着它放到他的阴唇上。那一刻我的欲望渐渐消失了，虽然阴茎早已再一次勃起，但我一直在努力控制的、熟悉的绝望又开始笼罩心头，犹如来自香炉的熏香笼罩街灯一样，紧紧包围了我。食指很容易滑进去，我盯着劳伦斯的脸，忽然发现他显得那么疲倦，那么苍白，苍白得像是葬礼上的百合花，好像死亡的寒意已经覆盖了他。我的手指在他柔嫩的内壁磨蹭的时候，他漂亮的脸看上去更像是在忍耐而不是快乐，双目紧闭，胸口剧烈起伏，臀部有节奏地摇晃着，从侧腹到稍微抬起的腰部曲线都泛起了一片红色，嘴里发出我想一直听下去的细小喘息声，它们随着我的动作而显得断断续续，以一种说不清的方式形成一条条看不见的白线，最终在我身上势不可挡地扎下根来。我看着他紧紧抓着身下的袍子，抓到指尖泛白，然后他的身体开始慢慢变得透明，越来越透明，直至最后消失了，但喘息声却越来越大，逼得我分开他的双腿，阴茎头部刚好压在阴唇口上，那喘息让我伤心欲绝，那么强烈最终惊醒了我。劳伦斯咬住嘴唇，我从来没在他脸上看过这种痛苦的表情，因为我对此的回应是抓住他的臀瓣直接粗暴地整个探了进去，在方才的润滑和开拓下一寸一寸地深入，然后我们都倒抽了一口气，发出粗重的声音。我抬起髋部开始挺动。您为了教会什么都愿意做吧？那我呢？为了我呢？我一只手紧紧扣着他的腰肢，在每次冲刺时都深掐他的皮肤，劳伦斯的身体像是被引燃了，那些我说不出口的话顺着他的脊柱延伸至末端，再流淌到两个身体交合的地方。他喃喃呻吟着，阖上双眼，让血液在耳边轰鸣。他念着的不是我的名字，我知道，我只有收紧了下颚，比之前更加用力。每次我向他内部冲击的时候，快感就像手枪的后坐力一样刺穿了我，一阵致命的节奏贯穿全身，痛苦又激烈。原谅我，但是当我闭上眼睛想到主的时候，我看到的只有劳伦斯的脸，我想象着劳伦斯的脸在我身下是什么样子，想象着快乐以一种和苦痛无甚区别的方式塑造他的脸，啊，如果他跟我在一起的时候有过快乐的时刻就好了！我看见了我的主，我那毁灭的、温柔的神啊，如果我必须跪下来，每天晚上向这张脸祈求宽恕，我会的。我想一直这么干下去，就跟他，在每一个晚上，最后抹去他内心的一切，每一个想法，每一个谎言，每一个罪恶，直到他只是一片荒芜的土地，枯萎干涸。那一刻我全身都静止了，带着温度的精液涌入进去，他的一块肩膀被我的呼吸弄湿了，然后周围一切都在我面前熔化殆尽。现在，只有现在我才能让美丽的，愚蠢的，遥不可及的，永远不能被赦免的我的劳伦斯放任我一次，将我所有的，无有的，至有永有的不甘、疑惧和渴求，以及炙热的心痛的失落，全部接受过去，然后等明天我们从彼此的身上离开，我就会祝他一切幸福，如同我一直以来所做的那样。

醒来的时候，我好像一个受了惊吓发高烧的孩子，头发湿透，长袍也粘在身上。天渐渐亮起，我在地毯上睡着了。劳伦斯侧躺在我身旁，纤细的身子背对着我，原本便苍白的后背，透上几分诡异的光泽，脊背上的肩胛骨随着呼吸和缓地起伏着，带着一点忧伤疲倦的影子。他似乎已经醒了，但没有回过头来看我。我凝视着他，心里发痛，眼前滚过一道肉体的白光。我想到第一次亲吻他的那个晨旭，在那之前我从没有见过他赤裸的样子，但现在不着一词的他显得离我更加遥远了，比我的祈求达到神得以垂听的距离还远。也不知道一瞬间哪来的冲动，可能是月光在夜晚结束之前送来了一点勇气，我向他开了口。就让我这样抱着您一会儿吧。

记不得时间过了多久，怀里的劳伦斯转过身来，用双臂搂住我，似乎已经忘记了我们昨晚的疯狂。他试着戴回平常微笑的面具，但那笑容太僵硬，像是他需要告诉自己脸上的每一块肌肉动起来，它已经被深深地缝进了他的皮肉里，我恨不得撕开他的皮肤把它挖出来。有那么一两分钟，他看上去是一种柔软的、由海水冲刷过的沙子塑造而成的东西，在我的抚摸下会变成各种形状。他看着我，好像别的什么都不存在一样，好像我还活着这点很重要，好像他一直在爱着我。他迟疑地，轻轻地慢慢靠进我怀里。方才那种短暂的，真实的，只属于劳伦斯的温柔消失了。我收紧手臂，发觉自己的声音，竟有点哽咽，话语到嘴边统统死了。他的唇触碰着我的脖子，每一个亲吻都像雨滴一样落下，直接穿透我的皮肤，手指顺着脊背轻轻地向下抚过，然后把脑袋靠在我肩上，他的身体很暖和。 点在祭坛上的蜡烛，悄悄熄灭了。

这是我所希望记得的劳伦斯，那个夜晚的旧工场里，他的样子。行路的人虽然愚昧，在月光的引导下也不至失迷。但现在我只记得火葬后我在他的墓碑前摆满鲜花，像那天他的脸色一样苍白的百合花。或许有一天我狩猎的日子将满，身上的血会被洗净，我会知道我所劳碌的一切，被非议责难的一切，并不是徒劳无功，我会发现自己能够自由地热爱我面前的这个人，他的目光在我心中会唤起美好的回忆，但是已经不会再令我颤抖，我可以在他的身旁而不会再感觉到痛苦，离开他的时候也不会再受尽折磨，求爱的季节已经结束了。在那个夜晚，舞蹈般的月光引导我把他拥入怀中，就像拥抱我的生命。


End file.
